Always Waiting
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: Sting never really liked Fairy Tail Academy since he thought that they're just plain stupid for jumping the gun when it came to competitions. Until he met Lucy, one the stars from Fairy Tail - A girl of every man's dreams. The poor boy was stupid, but everyone knew that the spot in that very cafe as his. Because he was always waiting for that one person to pass by.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 1: Encounter

On that faithful day, Sting found himself bumping into one of his life's annoyances. Her long hair fluttering underneath the sun's warmth, he widened his eyes as he caught her from falling onto the concrete path. "What a hassle... I bumped into a Fairy," he said where the girl with beautiful blonde hair widened her eyes to his scowl before pushing herself away and into someone else's arms.

His eyes narrowed and filled with annoyance, he stared at the two that were rumoured to be dating around the neighbourhood. "Not just one Fairy, but two Fairies," he scowled before dusting off the invisible dust from his uniform where he sized them up before knocking into the two as he walked off. As much as he hated touching them, the very sight of them made his day go sour - So much for a refreshing morning.

On that faithful day, he questioned how the girl that he bumped into was interested in such an idiot that he once worshiped when he was younger. He found it always amusing that she would blush around the pink-haired boy that he watched catching her. As if many within the neighbourhood wished to see the two of them dating each other, the majority knew that it would never happen.

He knew that even though Lucy fancied Natsu, it would never result to a happy ending. Not with Lisanna around, reappearing again after her sudden disappearance when they were younger.

Just how did he know all of this?

Gossip was one thing that occurs every morning at his school, Sabertooth Academy. Every morning would be about the same thing, Fairy Tail Academy and how to defeat them.

On that faithful day, Sting questioned why such a smart and intelligent girl would choose to go to such a pathetic school like Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy should be in their school and not that dumb school.

But then again, why should a Fairy transfer into their school? But the main question that spiraled around in his head the most was, why was she always in his head after that encounter?

Sting shook his head as he stretched tiredly. It's been a rough morning and his workplace allowed him to leave early since they wanted to allow a new worker to try and test their skills without feeling the pressure of having a lot of workers around and watching. His muscles aching from the amount of lifting he's been doing in the storage room to take the packages down from their high shelves for restock, he gave out a long sigh as he waited on the train platform.

"Look at him... He's hot." He smirked when he heard the nearby school girls whispering about him. Stretching again where he pretended to stretch his arms towards their direction, he directly looked at them and gave them a grin where they began to quietly fangirl to their little present from him.

Listening to them fawn over him, he quickly moved to the other end of the platform that was away from the girls and looked out to the sky. It's been a year since he graduated from high school and he wasn't planning to enter into some time-consuming workplace that would restrict him from going out too much.

The place that he's working at currently was a very popular sports store located deep within the city. Far away from reach from his high school where no junior of his would try to contact him, he wanted nothing to do with his secondary school now that he's enjoying his life out of education and mental strain.

As much as he wanted to avoid Fairy Tail Academy graduates, he knew that it would never be a Fairy-free life when they all live scattered around in the city, often coming into his workplace to find some new shoes or some gear for their competitions and hobbies.

"The next train to arrive on platform five goes to..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head as he listened to the woman's voice announce the times and trains on each platform speakers. It's been an exhausting day nevertheless, and he couldn't wait to go home and snuggle with his cat, Lector before hanging around at Rogue's, his best friend's, workplace.

Within a few minutes, the train arrived where he rolled his eyes as he sensed the presences of people swarming towards him in hopes of finding a seat in the carriages. Him being the first one to board, a certain someone in the corner of the carriage caught his attention where he furrowed his brows to where the girl was resting.

His body and mind telling him to do what's right since right now it was one of the city's craziest rush hours due to schooling hours and so, he grudgingly walked over to the blonde sleeping in the corner of carriage. Placing his palms on the wall where he towered over her, he easily caged her in between the wall and himself which protected her from the crowd riding the train.

"Out of all times to sleep, the Fairy sleeps during this hour on the train - Not to mention in the corner of a busy carriage," he complained under his breath where he pushed himself away from the wall in order to have a comfortable space for the girl once she wakes up. The echoes of the train hitting the train tracks whispering along the murmurs of mixed conversations occurring within the carriage, he closed his eyes in complaint.

What type of woman is she to do something this reckless?

Even with all of the complaining that he was doing within his head, he found himself shielding her from perverted eyes and trouble until they reach a station that was three stations away from his desired suburb where the girl slowly opened her eyes to only look up to him tiredly. "Hmmm?" she muttered in her wake where she then widened her eyes to look at Sting in the eyes. His eyes annoyed as he stared at her in return, he could still see the sleepiness in her eyes as she tried to make out the current situation that she was in.

The sleepy girl looking around, she saw how busy the train was where she looked at the Sabertooth Academy graduate in confusion. Realising that he was protecting her since she was asleep on a busy train, she opened her mouth where he suddenly cut her off in a hushed tone. "What an idiot," he growled where he adjusted himself to allow her to stand up, majority of the people boarding off the train at the current station, he stretched before pulling away. "What type of idiot are you to sleep at a time like this?"

Like that, he grumbled as he walked away from the girl and stood against the railings by the carriage doors. It was almost time for him to leave this suffocating place but since all of that happened, he wanted nothing else than to go to Rogue's workplace and have a cup of coffee. Perhaps he should grab something for Lector since it's been a hectic week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 2: Supposed Stalker

He made it to the station that he wanted to reach. Crossing his arms as he stretched his neck, he waited for the sliding doors in front of him to open patiently where he heard some shuffling behind him. Curious to know what was happening behind him, Sting turned his head to look over his shoulder where he saw the Fairy approaching the other side of the carriage where the doors began to slide open.

The poor boy embarrassed of himself for waiting at the wrong side of the carriage doors, he quickly made his way to the other side where he boarded off the train before stretching. Thinking how could he have forgotten which side the train doors open, he looked around to see how packed the train platform was when he saw that the Fairy was walking in the same direction that he wanted to go.

His mind wondering where exactly the blonde was going, he shrugged his shoulders before walking the same way since that was the only way that allowed everyone to leave the station. Body relaxed as he left the station, he expected Lucy to turn and leave in a different direction when he noticed that she was still going the way that he always took to reach Rogue's workplace.

Both blondes walking down the fairly calm street with Lucy walking in front of our boy, he pulled out his headphones where he began to listen to some music on his phone. Listening to some White Dragon and Shadow Dragon OST that was blaring through his white headphones, he jammed to the powerful beats playing where he gently bobbed his head in sync to the beat. Whenever he played the song, he always felt superior to the people around him. When Rogue's around, he felt just as twice was powerful since when they're together, everything seemed below them and that they were on top of the throne.

Sting wanting a life where everything was just more action packed rather than waking up, working, sleeping then repeating, he sighed. If a life like that ever did exist then it would've been more exciting than his current life.

The boy walking where he saw Lucy looking over her shoulder, he rolled his eyes when he suddenly saw a familiar crimson-haired barista leaving the building with a sign in her hands. His blue eyes brightening up when he saw her, his mood dampened when he saw another worker from the store follow the crimson where she smiled so brightly to him as they talked.

Sting's hands balled into tight fists, he clicked his tongue before noticing that the Fairy was speaking to them where all three heads turned to look at him.

Approaching them, he took off his headphones as Lucy said something out loud to the crimson. "I think he's stalking me..." she stated where the girl began to laugh out loud in utter amusement.

"Yo Sting, why are you stalking Lucy?" the crimson cried out as she gave the sign over to the other boy who quietly placed the sign by the open door of the store. The girl smiling, she looked down to her watch and furrowed her brows. "You finished work early? I just allowed Rogue to go on a quick errand for me," she then said, noting how early Sting was visiting them.

Sting scratched his head. "First of all, I wasn't stalking her, Sakura," he answered before glancing over to the midnight-haired man that was standing close to the crimson girl, Sakura. Sighing, he shoved his headphones into his pocket. "And second of all, yes I did. New person came in."

Sakura nodded her head before smiling to Lucy. "I hope your new book turns out well. Can't wait to see it in the bookstores when it's published," she said before waving to the girl. "Come and drop by when you're not tight on schedule, yeah?"

The blonde nodding with a small smile on her face, she promised the crimson that she'd come again when she's free. "Bye Sakura, Takuto," she said before looking at Sting with pointed but accusing eyes. Leaving without saying anything to him, she quickly began to walk away.

"I still don't get why you're able to talk to them brainless people," Sting muttered as he went inside the store to see the store not as busy as usual. Looking over shoulder to see the midnight-haired boy passing Sakura her apron, he narrowed his eyes before looking away. "I mean, they're just people that don't even think when they do stuff," he then complained, sitting by counter where he leaned on the oak surface.

Watching the crimson and the other person walk around the table where she began to make him some caramel macchiato in a white mug that was only limited for him and no other customer, he watched her in contempt before glancing over to the other boy working by the counter who was serving a customer with a small smile on his face. Just how did the two of them ended up dating when they're like two different people with two different personalities?

"You're forgetting that I was once a student from Fairy Tail Academy... Of course, I don't think much about competition and school grudges," Sakura maturely replied where Sting rolled his eyes.

He would never forget a single detail of when they first met. Sakura was one of the few students that graduated early due to her talents. She, Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar were three of Fairy Tail Academy's top students that chose to graduate a year early.

"Well, I still don't want to meet anyone from those years of mental torture," he muttered under his breath as she placed his white mug with a white dragon design on it with a soft smile. "Thank you," he then whispered to which she chuckled and continued making the orders given to her.

"You were always against me talking to many people from Fairy Tail. I mean, you just never liked them when I talk to them on the phone while I met up with you after school," she reminded, looking away from the coffee machine to smile at Rogue who was entering the store in his uniform. Looking back down, she smiled to herself. "Even though I was a Fairy myself, you both never looked at me under a negative light."

He got up when he heard that, "I would never -" Noting what he was going to say, he closed his mouth and shyly sat back down in his seat. Shy when he realised how much of a child he was being, he looked away. "You're special. I knew you when I began my senior year," he reasoned.

With a smile, Sakura thanked Rogue for taking the newly-brewed ordered off of her hands to serve to the customer waiting outside of the store. The girl watching the boy meekly sip onto his usual ordered drink, she saw the potential within him. "Well, aren't I special then? You Sabers often welcome me without any distaste in your mouths," she chuckled before wiping her hands on her apron before looking out to her small little cafe.

"I can't believe that the old man gave me this little cafe. I mean, I knew Mira would love to run a small cafe like this - Me though?" she muttered, trying to lighten up the mood. "My past was rough, so I guess this is still a little bit fresh for me..." she chuckled before sadly smiling as she watched young children run past the window with who appeared to be their older sister running after them in her uniform.

"I hope that this place will be a safe haven for you all..." she whispered before forcing herself to smile as normal again. "Sting, when you're done with that, you're free to go to the back to talk to Rogue. Takuto and I can handle the front until it gets busy." With that, she reached behind her and grabbed a wet rag and left her usual post to clean up the tables since Rogue was still technically on his break right now.

The boy watching her leave where he looked back over to Takuto who was having a small chat with a frequent customer, he wondered if their relationship, Sakura and Takuto's, would be the same or if they would still be dating if he was the one that met the girl first. Sighing at that question, he knew that things like that were futile to question at this point of time.

As long as Sakura was happy and smiling... Though, he wished that he was the one that broke Sakura out of her shell when she was going through that rough past of hers that he knew so little about.

"Would you like another Sting? Your mug is empty?"

He snapped out his trance and looked up to see Takuto standing in front of him from behind the counter. "Oh, Takuto..." he noticed as he sat up a bit more straighter. "No thanks. I'm going to go to the back and meet Rogue now," he excused before quickly leaving his usual seat, not realising that Sakura was watching from the corner with a saddened smile.

As he left to find his best friend, Takuto and Sakura looked at each other for a few seconds before going back to work. No matter what, Sting would always feel tense around Takuto because of his crush on Sakura - He was too easy to read when he first began visiting the cafe, but never did he once tell her his feelings to get it out of the way, even when the reply was obvious enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 3: Questions and Whining

Sting found Rogue easily once he entered the back. Finding his best friend resting against the door frame of the back entrance with an energy drink can in one hand and a cat store catalog in the other, he threw jacket onto the chair in annoyance which caught the attention of his friend. "If you sigh too much then Sakura's going to complain about sighing just when you finished school," Rogue pointed out, pointing to his jacket where he raised his can to his lips and took a small sip.

The boy looking away, he lowered the can and easily flipped the catalog to the next page with his thumb. "So, what got you into an annoyed mood?" he then asked, nodding to himself when he saw a special in Frosch's cat food.

Hearing no reply from his friend, he turned his head to look at Sting in question. Seeing how troubled he was, he sighed and pushed himself away from the door frame and sat on one of the seats in front of Sting. "Hello? Sting?"

"I feel like I'm holding onto these feelings of mine for her... For too long," Sting honestly confessed as he looked down to his entwined fingers. "I mean, I don't really get much of o chance when Takuto has helped her for so long," he muttered in defeat where his best friend sighed, making him snap his head up and give the black-haired man a sulking look.

"I'm opening my heart here and all you're going to do is sigh?" he complained.

His friend sighed again which made Sting narrow his eyes. "Well there's no point in trying to woo Sakura when her heart and soul is dedicated to Takuto. I mean, you should've given up when you met him and was introduced as a close friend of hers," Rogue replied in a straightforward tone. "I don't want to say this but she's way out of your league from the very beginning. We know nothing about her past other than the fact that she had a tough life where Fairy Tail picked her up due to her talents," he then said which seemed to make Sting rest his cheek on the table in defeat.

"Was that the only reason though? I feel like there's more?"

Sting groaned and changed sides. "A Fairy called me a stalker. She said it to Sakura while you were out on an errand," he informed where Rogue looked at him in disbelief before snickering at his best friend in his mind.

It's been a while since Rogue had heard of such a thing. Actually no, it was rare to have a stranger accuse his best friend of being a stalker when there would only be one person that he's usually being the stalker of - Well, only to Sakura at times when Takuto was unable to work or be around her.

"I haven't seen them around lately..." Rogue muttered, taking another sip from his can before he realised something in which he placed his can onto the table. His fingers going through his hair, he chuckled to himself. "Of course, how did I forget about it?" he asked himself, catching his best friend's attention.

Sting looked at Rogue in confusion. "What do you mean?" Watching his friend's expression remain neutral, he waited for a reply. Just what did Rogue mean when he asked himself how he forgot about something?

Waiting curiously, he stretched and cracked the joints on his aching back. "Come on man, tell me!" he then groaned. "Spit it out," he continued to nag before Rogue shook his head to his annoying nagging.

"Fairy Tail will always be something special to Sakura. Stop whining about her close relation to them and just be happy that they're -" Rogue was interrupted by Sakura who entered the room with her arms in the air as she stretched.

"Rogue, it's school and work break hours... Do you mind helping Takuto out while I serve Lucy?" she asked as she went to the sink and washed her hands before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a chilled water bottle. "Need to help Lucy with something. Apparently she doesn't know how exactly she wants to character develop my supposed inspired character," she chuckled as she took a sip of water before placing it back to its original place in the fridge.

The girl smiling at Rogue, she beamed when Rogue nodded his head. "Sting, the usual by the window for you?" she then asked, turning her attention to the male blonde who immediately nodded as he walked out of the room with his best friend. The two of them parting where Sting walked over to his usual table that he sat during the cafe's peak hours, he stopped when he heard some loud shuffling outside of the building.

"You're really pretty aren't you?" a male's voice slurred out loud.

"Do you want to go and play with us old folks?" another man's voice then slyly asked where Sting looked over by the counter to see Takuto busy on the coffee machine with Rogue too busy to look around while serving the customers. Usually Takuto or Rogue would be the ones dealing with these sort of commotions within the property since they both didn't want Sakura to deal with it, but since all staff were preoccupied, no one knew what was happening outside.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with someone," a familiar voice stated where Sting rolled his eyes. Grudgingly walking out the building, he folded his arms and looked at the two drunk salary men holding Lucy's arm. "Please, let me go," Lucy said but this time in a firmer tone.

"Leave her alone and piss off," Sting growled as he narrowed his eyes at the two men in front of them. Opening his mouth to say something, he and Lucy froze when they sensed something malevolent standing behind them.

The two slowly turning to look over there shoulders, they paled when they saw Sakura standing there with a suspicious smile plastered on her face. "Potential customers..." she began as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal sharp piercing orbs. "Laying hands on my precious stakeholders..."

The two salary men let go of Lucy's arm and took a step back in fear, instantly sobering up. "If you want some hot coffee being poured onto you where you could end up with some severe burns in which your company will hesitate to send you out on drink parties with other clients... I suggest you to keep on going, if you dare," she threatened where they began to apologise out loud for their carelessness. Her eyes still cold and lethal, she held onto her smile. "A cafe isn't a place for drunkards to fool around, please leave," she scowled before they quickly ran away in which she waved at their fleeting tails.

Her attention back to Lucy, she quickly placed a hand on her shoulder in worry. "Are you okay Lucy?" she whispered in question. Lucy looking up to Sakura with tears in her eyes, she nodded her head. "Yeah... It's been a while since some drunk people have shown up at this certain hour," she replied where Sakura sadly nodded and ushered her into the cafe.

The crimson looking out to the direction where the two sobered man ran to, Sting couldn't help but notice how hostile her eyes were right now. "Uhm, Sakura?" he called, snapping her out of her trance. "You alright?"

She softly smiled to him before shaking her head. "Sorry for allowing you to see that. Usually people like them are seen around here during the night - Late at night. Having you both experience that... I hate it," she replied quietly before looking into the cafe. "Go in and enjoy the rest of your evening, I'm going to go on a quick stroll around the street to make sure that they're not going to do anything stupid," she said where she turned in which Sting quickly grabbed onto her wrist.

"Let me do that. You go and talk to the Fairy -"

"Lucy," Sakura intervened before sighing. "Alright Sting, but please at least give Lucy a chance. She's not that reckless like Natsu and everyone else, and she's been going through a lot - So don't call her a Fairy and use that word as an insult to all..." she then pleaded.

With a tiring smile, she patted his back before entering the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 4: Annoyance

"Where is Sakura?" Was the first thing he heard when he entered the cafe. His head looking up to the midnight blue-haired man that walked up to him. "She went on a quick patrol around the area since there was an issue outside just a moment ago," Sting replied with a sigh following his words where suddenly an apron was shoved to his stomach.

Annoyed, Sting wanted to relax for a bit but knew that it wasn't going to happen as Takuto quickly wrapped the apron around him. "I'm going to look for her, can you please work with Rogue for a moment while I find her?" Takuto said before patting his back. "Thanks." With that he quickly ran off, leaving Sting standing there dumbfounded for a bit before scratching the back of his head.

It was rare to hear that guy talk that much. Usually he would talk quite normally when he's around Sakura and Rogue. When it came to them speaking to each other, it's a bit awkward since they're highly aware of each other and on guard.

Sighing, he went over to the counter where he pointed Rogue to the coffee machine. "I'll take over here and serve," he stated where Rogue raised a brow before noticing that the two owners disappeared. Rogue nodding his head, Sting took over the counter and quickly took the orders that were being made before walking over to Rogue who pointed to Lucy sitting by the corner.

"Now she's a valued customer here, so don't do anything stupid," Rogue reminded as he glanced at Sting's annoyed expression on his face. "Don't go picking fights while she's not here to supervise."

He rolled his eyes to Rogue's words and picked up the sundae and placed it on a tray. Since when did the cafe serve extravagant strawberry sundaes? Questioning it, he grumbled to himself as he approached the Fair- the girl sitting by the corner where he always sat day and evening. Standing at his usual table that was being preoccupied by the girl that everyone knew had a crush on Natsu, he placed the sundae in front of her with a scowl on his face. "Since when did they start serving this?" he voiced out.

Watching Lucy look away from her tablet where she looked up to him, he couldn't help but realise that she had large eyes and long eyelashes. "This is my table by the way. What gives you the right to sit here?" he grumbled in annoyance where she widened her eyes and looked down to the strawberry sundae that was usually made by Sakura. "It was made by Rogue, now don't you ever sit in my corner," he continued before watching her snap her head up to look over to Rogue's direction.

She stared at her sundae before back at him. "Do you work here?" she asked, trying to stir up a conversation with him. Hearing no reply from him, she forced a smile where she placed her hands under the table and on her lap where her hands began to tremble to her wavering emotions. "Thank you for helping me back out there, I appreciate it," she muttered.

He stood there for a bit and analyzed her. She was part of the group of girls from her school that didn't blink twice to his looks or popularity - Something that he still wasn't used to seeing when it came to his awesome appearance.  
She was someone who didn't care about looks but rather the personality that the person carries.

"Usually you all have that characteristic... That thing that makes you able to fight for yourself - Like Natsu," he began, watching her eyes widen in shock before she calmed herself down. He watched herself force out a smile again. "I've been working a lot indoors so I rarely leave my home unless when a deadline is approaching where I would walking to and back from the main office or visiting Sakura and the others," she replied before looking over to her sundae, unable to continue the conversation since she wasn't quite acquainted to Sting.

Hearing some shuffling, she lifted her eyes to look up to Sting who was watching Rogue quickly making the drinks. Her eyes watching his back walk away from her, she sighed to herself before picking up the long spoon and digging into her dessert where she hummed to herself in delight as usual. For someone who wasn't Sakura and wasn't the one to always make this for her, she was quite surprised to find out that Rogue remembered the way Sakura would make it for her.

Lucy continuing to work and continue her dessert, Sting watched her in the distance as he helped out the cafe. Easily able to work since he knew the steps of serving and waiting customers, he handled his job in ease until Sakura and Takuto came back roughly half an hour later.

"We're so sorry for taking so long," Sakura apologised as she smiled to them both as Takuto went behind the counter and switched places with Rogue where he went back to his place to taking orders. The crimson walking over to Sting, she smiled with gratitude, "Thank you for replacing Takuto while he went out to look for me. How about you - Oh yeah, Lucy often sits at your spot since when she comes, you're still working or just left." Smiling, she pointed to another seat that was currently vacant, just a few tables away from his usual. "How about you sit there just for today?"

He sighed as he took off his apron and handed it to her open hand. He really couldn't say anything as he went over to the table that he was pointed to and grumbled in annoyance. His eyes wondering over to his old seat, he looked at the girl that was illuminated by the sunset's rays and for once, he had to admit that she was a beauty for someone who attended the school that his old school hated and loathed.

Watching her eyes shine in admiration as she saw Sakura approaching her with a smile, she smiled in innocence as she offered the seat in front of her to the crimson.

"You won't believe this -" With that, he zoned out once Rogue came and gave him his coffee in his special cup before he walked over to Sakura to give her hers. His eyes looking at Sakura engaging with Lucy with a bright smile, without him knowing, his eyes began to move from the crimson to the female blonde that was smiling so brightly as she continue to talk with the owner of the cafe.

His high school really did hate Fairy Tail Academy, but it really wasn't because of the students hating them because of some conflict or whatever, it was rather due to the grudge that their old principal carried towards them. Because of the old fart, he influenced every student in the school that the students from Fairy Tail Academy were a bunch of fools - Idiots.  
He really was really arrogant when he first began Sabertooth Academy, changing his high admiration of Natsu Dragneel to envy and ignorance after hearing how successful he was even though he was a brainless fighter. That however, his arrogance, began to change when he met Sakura though.

To Sting, Sakura was the change that brought him back to reality. Fighting was something he was once passionate about and challenging Natsu was everything to him until he met the crimson. She was the water that distinguished the flame of his arrogance - Seeing her easily knock out someone from his school made him realise that perhaps one person from Fairy Tail wasn't so stupid and was perhaps cool.

His eyes moved back to Lucy though. This side that she was exposing was something new and fresh. This side of her was something never seen in front or with Natsu or her close friends that she was all chummy with while she in school or anything - This was something different.

"Surprised no?" A voice suddenly appeared where he snapped out of his trance. "Lucy's only like that when she talks about her stories or whenever she's around Sakura and Takuto," Rogue explained, standing beside him where he rolled his eyes.

"So what about her?" he asked in question to which Rogue sighed. "You'll be seeing her a lot so be nice," Rogue informed before walking off where Sting furrowed his eyes before scratching his head.

Picking up an angelic laugh, he gritted his teeth. Angelic laugh? He wanted to laugh at himself for calling Lucy's laugh angelic. Before he could argue with himself again, he took a large sip of his coffee before browsing through his phone while taking some frequent sips here and there to finish his beverage.

Once it was over, he crossed his arms and shuffled to adjust his back on the chair. Closing his eyes, he began to take a short nap with Lucy's laugh being the last thing to ring through his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 5: Small Observations

He felt someone tap uncertainly on his shoulder. Small taps following after that one first tap, it suddenly surprised him when suddenly a hard thing was smacked over his head where he jolted up from his spot. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find the person responsible for waking him up from his peaceful sleep, he paled when he saw a narrowed-eyed crimson staring down to him with a silver tray in her hand.

Moving his eyes over to the girl standing behind Sakura, he saw Lucy giggling at him before noticing how the cafe was starting to clear out. "What's going on?" he muttered tiredly, a yawn following him where the crimson rolled her eyes.

"It's time to clean up the cafe before we open the bar. Of course, we had to wake you up before the bar officially opens," Sakura explained, giving him pointed looks that were suggesting her thoughts - He should've known better since it was routine.

He groaned, rubbing the place that his poor head had experienced the blow. Lucy sliding into the seat in front of his, he raised a brow to which Sakura beat him to it. "Lucy has some last minute edits to do before she leaves. Don't bother her, Sting," she warned, eyeing him before shaking her head and leaving the two so she can assist the boys in cleaning.

Sting rolling his eyes, he heard the sounds of typing where he moved his eyes over to the girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she bit on her lower lip, she continued to madly type without paying attention to her surroundings, not knowing that he was staring at her silently.

Watching the girl scrunch her nose at something on her screen, he watched her tap backspace a few times before her eyes scanned and reread her paragraphs. Her slim fingers going back to typing, he continued to watch her curiously before somewhat realising that her actions were quite cute.

Most girls would feel quite shy or on alert when an enemy is nearby and watching.

He continued to watch her madly type before she began to mumble to herself, possibly reading what she had written to see how it flowed through her mouth. Her lips were glossed and if not creepy, soft, as she wiped her tongue across her lips before furrowing her brows.

She was quite an interest person but remembering how she called him a stalker, he groaned before getting up from his seat. His actions gaining the attention of the once-concentrated girl, he waved her off as a silent gesture for her to continue her work before leaving to seek for Rogue who was sweeping the floor.

"She's interesting?" Rogue suddenly questioned, turning to look to his best friend who was somewhat blushing. "She's pretty an alright person," he then chuckled, making it a rare occasion for the boy to witness his friend chuckling.

Sting crossing his arms, he ignored Rogue's question. "You done?" He watched Rogue nod his head before holding the broom and dustpan in one hand as he easily slid the material tying his apron together apart. The boy catching his falling apron in ease like routine, he stretched. "Let me throw away this and I'll meet you in the staff room."

The blond replied to Rogue with a simple nod before shoving his hands into his back pockets. Sauntering into the staff room, he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. For the first time, he saw Lucy, the only Fairy that he has seen since forever...

He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone approaching him and saw Rogue messaging the side of his neck as he entered. "Okay, let's go," Rogue said, swiping his bag from the corner where Sting raised a brow. "Not going to change out of the rest of your uniform?" he asked.

Rogue looked at him and gave him a small smile. With a shake from the head, they began to head out of the staff room. "I don't want to keep Frosch waiting," Rogue replied as they waved goodbye to Sakura and Takuto where Sting looked over to where he once sat to see the table empty. Rolling his eyes to realise his actions of looking around for the blonde, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind before they left the building.

Standing there for a bit where Sakura emerged from the cafe with a new chalkboard sign, she smiled to them as she placed it where the previous sign stood. "Now remember you two, home - Pubs or bars is a big no-no unless you drink here," she reminded them, not wanting them to generate profits for her competitors. Beaming, she waved to them once last time before entering the building where the lights dimmed down which created a chill and inviting atmosphere.

The night has fallen upon them and from a cafe, their little haven transformed into a little bar that was inviting and almost magical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Waiting**  
Chapter 6: Earlier than Usual

"Don't you think he's here a bit too early this time?" Takuto whispered to Rogue, pointing over towards Sting seating by the corner, gazing out of the window. Rogue knew that his boss was right since Sting would always visit them at around seven in the morning, but this time, he shocked them all by appearing in front of their cafe doors at five-thirty.

Rogue nodding to his boss, he glanced over to Sakura who was napping on the long lounge seats behind the greenery wall, a place that's quite popular for couples or models interested in the aesthetic wall of flowers and running vines. He knew that unlike Takuto who's sort of mysterious and stoic, Sakura would've gotten even more confused about the blond sitting and gazing into space.

"Should we serve him now?" Rogue asked, not knowing what to do since Sting didn't tell him about this yesterday evening. Looking at Takuto shrug his head, he had no other choice but to wake Sakura up since she would be the one making decisions on when they begin to cook and serve. "Let's hope she's not going to punch me out of surprise again," he muttered under his breath as he approached the sleeping crimson where he shook her shoulder.

Thankfully, Sakura woke up without any issues. "What is it Rogue?" she tiredly questioned as she rubbed her eyes, exhausted from yesterday's work since there were more customers than usual. She wasn't used to humouring drunk guests till four in the morning when usually, they close at two-thirty since she and Takuto wanted some rest time for each other's health.

"Sting's here early. An hour earlier than usual," Rogue whispered where she groaned and peeked though the gap of the floral wall. He waited for Sakura's instructions. "Just serve him now. The idiot eats more than any other idiot living around here," she flatly said before shooing him away where she went back to sleep.

Not questioning Sakura's words, he went back to Takuto. "She said that we can start serving. I guess since it's early morning and hardly people are loud at this time until school hours, maybe we can open the cafe early?" he suggested in which Takuto nodded before heading to the storage by the door to out the cafe sign. Going into the small kitchen that was where the food are mainly prepped since Sakura and Takuto mainly spends their lives in this store, Rogue began to make a large plate of breakfast for his best friend.

Sting tapped on the wooden table with his index finger without thinking much about the pattern of his taps. His eyes looking out of the window, he didn't know exactly why he got out of bed earlier than usual. Eyes out and staring into space as he paid no particular attention to anything, he began to question his morning and evening habits.

Why exactly does he sit here every morning just to stare out into space?

He shook his head as he continued to ignore the sky growing brighter in colour where the heater turned on and warmed up his slightly cold body. The cafe lights dim but brighter than the brightness that's used for the store at night, he inhaled the smell of caramelized bacon and eggs and felt his stomach reacting to the smell.

His finger still tapping against the wood, the calming music of the piano drifted into his ears which soothed his growing frustrations of not being able to answer his own questions. Closing his eyes for a bit, he listened to the door opening and closing gently as footsteps echoed through the store. Listening to the conversation between server and customer, he knew that the store had opened early since he arrived here before habits.

"Opened a bit early there, don't you think?" the customer asked with a chuckle. He knew the voice, it belonged to the florist across the cafe which Sakura loved to stare at whenever she's feeling stressed while at work. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked out to the window again, his eyes moving around to absorb the beauty of an empty street.

He zoned out of the conversation where a plate of steaming food was placed down in front of him. His ears hearing the faint clink of the ceramic plate making contact to the table, he turned his head to see Sakura rubbing her eye tiredly. "Too early," she grumbled before walking back to the kitchen where she helped Rogue cook and serve the orders to their very early customers.

Sting looking down to his plate, he began to eat, listening to the soft piano with the chatters of knives and forks hitting their plates and bowls. The sound of the milk being steamed with the following tapping sounds booming through the air, he hummed as he took a bite into his breakfast burger. Tomatoes, salad, caramelized bacon and a series of other textures being tasted then being swallowed as if he hasn't eaten since years, he continued to quietly eat where his eyes would frequently look out of the window as if he was looking for someone unknowingly.

Time passed and he easily finished his food where Sakura came to him once more with a tray in her hold. Her energy and body no longer tired, she placed his cup of coffee in front of him before picking up his finished plate and cutlery. "They're both wondering how you woke up so early..." she began, closing her eyes as she allowed her senses to wonder off freely without worrying too much that she'd lose her balance or drop the dishes. Opening her eyes, she smiled, "Even I was sort of amazed to see the stupid Sting up and out of his bed at this time."

He looked at her balance the tray so easily, and with a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know myself," he replied where she nodded. "It'll be six-thirty soon," she informed before leaving him to himself.

The lights within the cafe began to brighten as time passed. Before he knew it, he was sitting by the window with his eyes attentive to the outside at seven-fifteen in the morning. People strolling through the streets now since it was time to commute to work, he remained in his seat until a certain blonde walked passed the window where he felt a wave of emotions run through him until she was gone from his sight.

Sitting there now in a daze, he had a small smile on his face which was detected by Sakura from the counter. His smile making her smile, she chuckled to herself which caught the attention of the two boys working alongside with her.

The girl shaking her head, she watched as Sting got up from his seat, a bit earlier than usual - Eyes on him where he looked over to their direction and nodded his head. She waved farewell to him before watching him leave the cafe.

"Maybe I really didn't have to worry much," she muttered under her breath. The boys beside her confused, she waved them off before serving the next customer.


End file.
